Zap!: Wile E. Coyote Experiments with Energy
Zap!: Wile E. Coyote Experiments with Energy is a book by Suzanne Slade. Part of the Wile E. Coyote, Physical Science Genius series, it was first published in 2014 by Capstone Press. Summary Wile E. Coyote’s biggest desire is to finally get his hands on Road Runner. Watch as he invents clever traps using energy from fossil fuels, the sun, wind, and more. Will Wile E.’s experiments with energy help him catch that bird? Or will he get zapped by his own plans? Plot Wile E. Coyote (hungrius-carnivorous) is trying catch the Road Runner (speedius-birdius) by using various types of energy such as electrical, mechanical, heat, light, and more. # First, Wile E. uses an ACME Flyer JetPack to help him fly in the sky, but he's forgotten to bring along extra gas for his fuel tanks. And without them, Wile E. cannot fly. Therefore, it is assumed that Wile E. falls down to the ground below. # Setting up an ACME Super Spring Coil on a boulder, Wile E. springs himself after the Road Runner. However, when the spring couldn't stretch out any more, it recoils itself back into the boulder with Wile E. slamming into it, leaving him all tangled up in the coils. # Tricking the Road Runner into eating Iron Bird Seed, Wile E. uses a pair of roller skates while having an ACME Super Magnet strapped to him. He uses the magnet to help him chase the Road Runner when the bird had eaten the iron bird seed. But while he was chasing after the Road Runner towards a railroad crossing, he didn't know that the approaching train was also made of metal. So when the Road Runner made it across the railroad crossing, the super magnet picked up the train's metallic energy and pulled him towards the train instead! # Wanting to power up his new ACME Trap-O-Matic, Wile E. tries using a grappling hook to hook up his machine to the telephone's powerlines. But the grappling hook is made of metal, so when it touches the powerline's wire, the electricity flows through Wile E.'s extension cord zapping him and powering his machine in the process. # Trying to chase the Road Runner again, Wile E. uses a battery-powered ACME Super Scooter. However, the battery of Wile E.'s scooter was only half-charged. And just as Wile E. was about to catch up to the Road Runner, who was perched at the top of a rocky hill, the battery of Wile E.'s scooter ran out of power, causing him to start rolling down the hill and into a cactus patch. # Using a handmade firework rocket, hanging under a cliff, Wile E. lights the fuse and tries to blast himself off after the Road Runner. However, the rocket blasts off without Wile E., leaving him to fall down with only a sign that says: "ANYBODY GOT A PARACHUTE?" # Having found a hot spot filled with very hot water, Wile E. uses it as a fake hot tub trap to lure the Road Runner into. But as he waited for the Road Runner to arrive, he doesn't notice that a geyser was about to form and burst from right underneath him. So when the geyser explodes, it launches Wile E. # Using to the sun to power his ACME Solar-Powered Race Car, Wile E. once again takes pursuit of the Road Runner. But little does he know that the Road Runner was leading Wile E. directly into a tunnel. And without the sunlight to give power to his car, Wile E. remains stuck in the tunnel. But as if things couldn't get any worse, as it turns out, the tunnel that the Road Runner led Wile E. into was in fact a train tunnel, as another train was heading directly for him! # Now using Wind Power to help him chase the Road Runner, Wile E. uses an ACME Land Sailer to help him. However, what Wile E. doesn't know is that wind comes and goes unexpectedly, and the wind was so strong that it blew Wile E. off a cliff! # Chasing the Road Runner alongside a river, Wile E. uses a jet ski. However, when the Road Runner runs off past a dam, Wile E. is unable to catch up with him as he crashes into the dam's wall and hurls himself into the water. The water's current was so strong that it sends Wile E. through the dam's water plant and into a turbine generator, spinning hi around and around until he makes it out the underside, unharmed, but very dizzy and very wet. # Gathering waste such as empty and/or expired cans of bird seed, cacti shrubbery, dead fish, bones, cardboard boxes, leafy bushes and other plant and animal wastes, he uses it as an energy fuel to power his new ACME Bio-Buggy 2000. He uses a lot of fuel to go so fast that he not only catches up with the Road Runner, but he goes right past him! Unfortunately, Wile E. was going so fast, that he crashed into a rock face as the Road Runner runs on. # Finally, Wile E. uses and ACME Solar-Powered Hover Car to help him fly through the skies. He also has a triple spring-loaded cannon with dynamite sticks loaded into the guns. But when the sun goes behind the clouds, Wile E.'s hover cover spirals out of control and gets caught in some of the telephone poles' powerlines. The sparks from the electrical sockets ignite the fuses of Wile E.'s dynamite sticks. And so, as the dynamite explodes both the Hover Car and Wile E., he holds up a sign that says: "WHY ME?" "That's all Folks!"Category:Wile E. Coyote, Physical Science Genius Books Category:Looney Tunes books